


TodoBakuDeku NextGen

by Corgi_Cult



Series: TodoBakuDeku NextGen [1]
Category: TodoBakuDeku NextGen
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgi_Cult/pseuds/Corgi_Cult
Summary: Cynthia and her brothers begin their first day at UA High School.
Relationships: Cynthia/Hiro/Jay (siblings and NextGen TodoBakuDeku), Deku/Bakugo/Todoroki (My Hero Academia)
Series: TodoBakuDeku NextGen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568533
Kudos: 12





	TodoBakuDeku NextGen

Cynthia was standing outside the the biggest, most high security building she has ever seen in her life, besides her dad’s workplace. This was her first day of school at UA high, the most famous school in Japan when it came to hero training. She was with her two siblings, Hiro and Jay. She was the oldest of the three, by two minutes, and twins with Hiro, Jay being a year younger than them both. Half of Cynthia’s hair was a very light blond almost white, while the other half was a dark green, so dark that it looked as though it had black patches, which in reality was from the layering of her hair. The colors were spit perfectly down the middle. Hiro’s hair was completely red, with small bits of white, red, and the light blonde scattered throughout his spiked, yet slightly curled hair. Jay’s hair however, was fully green, and had a small, ombre of white to red, and then to blond sitting in the midst of his green, broccoli-looking head of hair. If the they were the children of the famous “Big Three”, “Big Threesome”, “Hero Triangle”, the names continue. Deku or Izuku Midoria, Todoroki Shoto, also known as Icy-Hot, the name given to him by Bakugo Katsuki, hero name being “Kachan” which is Izu-Chan’s name for Bakugo since they were little.

“Hey? Cynthia? Stop spacing out! You need to take Jay to class.” Hiro practically yells this into Cynthia’s ear.

“Yea, Yea. Wait, why can’t you take him? I have to get my schedule, and since you got yours last week, why can’t you take him?” Cynthia knows Hiro will will, even though she’s the oldest, but she might as well but up a fight.

“Look, ‘miss. I need to get to class so I can talk to my friends’, I have a reputation of not helping others without a price, unlike you. You would help a snail cross the road even if you had to kill an old woman.” Cynthia knew Hiro was teasing her, so she decided to play a little trick on him.

“Hey, Jordan! So good to see you!” The half and half girl said this to a young boy, most likely a first year, who she din’t even know, but she would do anything to escape Hiro and Jay, who both looked at her in shock as she pretended to be best friends with a random person, who’s name isn’t even named Jordan. 

She talked to him until she got inside, where she apologized to the short, brunette boy, who was in utter shock that someone talked to him, and made her way to the office, where she received her schedule, and when to her classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this horrible Prologue. Please, give me feedback, and possibly think about supporting this fanfic! I am doing some test writing to see if i enjoy it, and this is my very first fanfic, so critisizm is appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
